


Top Down

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [234]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline + "Wild" by John Legend
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [234]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Top Down

Not one to lie in, Klaus had left for the market early. He knew Caroline would want to explore the island, too, but he planned to spoil her with breakfast in bed. Of course, he spent too long picking out the perfect fruits. By the time he made it back to the beach house, she was already lounging by the pool, her face tilted up to the sun.

It still took him by surprise how deeply she adored the joy of life. No matter how many years she spent by his side, he wouldn’t get enough of her bright smile at the barest of luxuries he was prepared to offer her. She’d gasped at the convertible waiting for them once their plane landed, playfully fighting for the keys until they were speeding down the road, her hair trailing in the wind.

The memory made him smile, as did the assurance they’d make many more. But why revel in memories when the flesh and borrowed blood woman was waiting for him? “You were supposed to be in bed,” he greeted, slipping out of his shoes and onto the patio. “I found you mangoes for breakfast.”

Grinning up at him, Caroline tangled her fingers into his loose shirt and tugged his face down to her level. She bit her lip when he kissed her nose just to be contrary, her eyes glittering next to the water. “After breakfast, can we go for a drive?”

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go,” he promised, leaning in until his lips brushed hers and-

With the grip she still had on his shirt, she tossed him into the pool, clothes and all. Laughing, she let him pull her in afterward. Her arms slid around his neck as she hopped on his back, her lips trailing over his cheek. “I want to drive.”

He chuckled, sliding her around his waist and pressing her to the wall. “Of course you do.”

She kissed him soundly, the playfulness giving way to a soft and lingering affection. When she sighed against his mouth, all he heard was the smile in her voice. “I want to love you for miles and miles,” she murmured.

Where Klaus saw their future in eternity, Caroline saw it as the entire world, theirs for the taking. It might be his favorite admission of hers, to love him for every inch of it.

“I’m all yours, love.”


End file.
